Bubba
Benjamin Buford Blue (known by the nickname Bubba) is a character in Forrest Gump. He is Forrest's best friend during the Vietnam War and is played by Mykelti Williamson in the movie. FORREST GUMP (film) In the movie when Forrest enters the Army Bus he notices Bubba sitting on the bus to which Bubba removes his suitcase and lets Forrest sit next to him and asks him if he's ever been on a shrimp boat to which Forrest says no to which Bubba tells him he's been working on shrimping boats his whole life starting out on his uncle's boat when he was 9 and was looking to buying his own boat when he got drafted into the Army and that his Mama cooks shrimp for people. He also tells Forrest that he plans to go into the Shrimping Business after he gets out of the Army. During their time in the Army Bubba tells Forrest about the whole diffrent kinds of shrimp such as shrimp kabobs, shrimp creole, shrimp gumbo, panfried, deep fried, stir fried, pineapple shrimp, lemon shrimp, cocounut shrimp, pepper shrimp, shrimp soup, shrimp stew, shrimp salad, shrimp and potatoes, shrimp burger, and shrimp sandwhich. When Bubba and Forrest get sent to Vietnam Bubba tells him that there's probably lots of shrimp in the woods and after they win the war and take over everything they can get American Shrimpers to come out and shrimp the woods. When Bubba and Forrest meet Lt. Dan Taylor Lt. Dan asks Bubba what's wrong with his lips to which Bubba tells him that he was born with big gums to which Lt. Dan tells him that he needs to tuck it in or else he'll get it caught on a trick wire. Lt. Dan then asks them where they're from to which they reply Alabama sir and then he asks them if they're twins to which Forrest replies No. We are not relations sir. Lt. Dan then orders them to go shed down their gear and to see the platton sgt and draw what they need for the field and that are two standing orders in the platoon #1 To take care of their feet and #2 To not do anything stupid like getting themselves killed to which Forrest tells Bubba that he hopes that he doesn't let Lt. Dan down. When Bubba and Forrest are out with the other soldiers scouting for enemies it starts to rain and doesn't quit for 4 moths. One night Bubba and Forrest lean up against eachother so they don't have to sleep in the mud and Bubba asks Forrest to come into the Shrimpin Business with him as his First Mate to which Forrest says Okay and Bubba promises to split everything with Forrest 50 50 and they he can have all the shrimp he can eat to which Forrest says That's a fine idea. The next day the rain stops and the soldiers are ambushed by Charlie to which Lt. Dan orders the soldiers to pull back and Bubba tells Forrest to run to which Forrest does but soon is all by himself and rushes back to find Bubba. After finding Dallas, Tex, Cleveland, and Lt. Dan Forrest finds Bubba laying down in the grass revealing that he's gotten shot in the chest to which he picks Bubba up and takes him to the river where Lt. Dan and the others are to which Bubba asks Forrest Why it all happen and also tells Forrest that he wants to go home. It is revealed by Forrest from the bench in Savannah Georgia that Bubba died shortly afterwards by the river from his wounds from the shot. When Forrest reunites with Lt. Dan on New Years Eve 1972 in New York he reveals to him that he is keeping his promise to Bubba and going into the shrimping business as the Captain to which Lt. Dan says sarcastically that he will come and be Forrest's First Mate when Forrest becomes a shrimping boat captain. When Forrest gets discharged from the Army he goes to Bayou La Batre and meets Bubba's Mother Mrs. Blue and her other children to make their introduction to which Mrs. Blue reveals that she thinks Forrest is crazy for buying a shrimpin boat. Forrest also goes to Bubba's grave and tells Bubba that he's bought a new shrimpin boat to which he names the boat Jenny after his childhood sweetheart. The next day Lt. Dan shows up and actually becomes Forrest's first mate to which they have trouble finding shrimp and soon run into Hurricane Carmen. After the storm Forrest and Lt. Dan find a whole bunch of Shrimp and become famous with their new Shrimp Company called Bubba Gump Shrimp Co and they become gizzilionaires. Forrest gives Mrs. Blue Bubba's share and she becomes rich and quits her job cooking for people moves her and her children into a condo in Florida. When Forrest runs across America later in the movie he reveals that Bubba was one of the people he thought about during his run.